


Fan fiction makes me cry

by autobotsrolloutx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Just Really Love Pete Wentz, Multi, Other, Slow Updates, aka it was an accident, g note, hot gossip, huehuehue, i post like a normal person, i try to hard, i update when I can, i usually do but comment if you read tags, idk how to tag, it's labeled correctly, my chapters end up short, my life is a meme, no duh ya'll are cool, not really - Freeform, some sewerslide, this story is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotsrolloutx/pseuds/autobotsrolloutx
Summary: authors notes are always fun ;)But uh the gays, (bren, patty, pete, fronk, gee, moikes, and dall) are in high school and find themselves in relationships, with each other. I mean there's some joshler but not enough to consider the story joshler. gay jokes, gossip, and kids breaking gender rules, something you might want to read. Billie Joe and Mike Dirnt are teachers ;))) and are dating ooooohHave fun with this ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey way, Gerard Way, Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Frank Iero, A lil' bit of Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun, are all included in this story. 

This is just something you can look through to see if you wanna stick around for this writing piece.

-teen love

-crazy parties (Like a lot of caprisun crazy. Don't forget the poprocks)

-Rock Band people are teachers. Ex. Billy Joe Armstrong and Mike Dirnt. 

Okay I'll write more tomorrow, unlike you guys I have an actual bedtime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, the first day of school and Gerard and Mikey meet teachers and become reunited with old pals. Dallons a bully but, wait, plot twist. Amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out what I wrote at the end of the story, but, after you read chapter 1.

Gerard woke up, more giddy than ever. He was so excited for the first day at school, mostly because he'll get to be reunited with his friends, mostly the soft soul known as Patrick Stump. But, Gerard also wants to see this one kid, Frank Iero, his crush since sixth grade, he's a junior, only one more year of hell. But, he'll hope to spend it with Frank. But, Frank wasn't his only concern, Gerard has to make sure nobody is mean to Mikey, mostly because he just came out as gay to him, something Gerard is to scared to tell Mikey. Gerard felt unnaturally confident and decided he would do something he's sometimes to scared to do, makeup. Gerard hasn't always felt, well, male, he felt certain aspects have been quite feminine. So he brought out his "feminine side" in the form of makeup. Gerard ran into the bathroom hiding his makeup bag from his parents and started the long process. He started himself off his him eyeliner, or guyliner, as Pete would put it. He put lip gloss, foundation, highlighter, and mascara, and he felt proud of his creation. He called Mikey downstairs to get in the car so they can get to school. Gerard got the hours wrong and he was actually an hour before schedule so they went to Starbucks. But, you'll never guess who they saw there, Brendon diddly dang Urie, in all his glory. Everyone thought he was super attractive, Gerard had to remind Mikey to close his mouth, because Mikey was just drooling all over Brendon. Brendon walked over to them and they had a decent conversation. All three of them sat down at those comfy chairs in the corner and just, talked, about nothing and everything. "Hey, Gerard you need to give me tips on eyeliner, and what brand you use, it looks really good." Gerard looked surprised at Brendon's words, Brendon complimented Gerard Way, this can't be happening, he likes Frank. "Thanks Brendon, b-but it's just the S-Sephora brand a-actually." Brendon looked down at the time and got quiet until he said, "I should go, I barely have enough time to walk alone, I hope I can make it in fifteen minutes. Bye Gerard, bye Mikey." Brendon looked down, grabbed his bag, threw away his trash and almost got outside the door, if it wasn't for Mikey. "H-hey, w-we on't want you t-to be l-l-ate. Do you w-w-want to come with u-us?" Brendon hugged Mikey and yelled, "I would love that! Let's go, and hand me the aux cord, I got dank beats!" Gerard and Mikey nodded and showed Brendon to Gerard's car and Brendon yelled almost too loud, "ShOtgUn!" Brendon's voice startled both Gerard and Mikey, but they just got into the car as usual. "Give me your phones please!" Brendon yelled, Gerard and Mikey didn't want to ruin this friendship, so they handed over their cellphones. Brendon gasped when he saw both Mikey and Gerards phone cases, "Oh my God! Is this a real Friends phone case? And that Limited Attack on Titan phone case?" They both nodded and Brendon looked pretty disappointed, probably because, the cases weren't his. Brendon put his Kik into their phones and added them to this chat called, Wii Sports Ruined my life. They finally reached the school and Brendon ran out of the car with a quick "Thanks guys." He ran out into the bus lanes and got honked at more than a few times. He just kept running and Gerard and Mikey saw him jump into Mikey's old bullies arms, and kiss him. Dallon Weekes, he had always bullied Mikey for being gay but now he's making out with Brendon. Mikey just wanted the day to be over with.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Currently it was time for Band Class, but this school had a program where you can play cool instruments, like bass, and drums, not piccolo, and clarinet. Gerard and Mikey had his class together and I guess they got the cool teacher, Mr. Armstrong? The teacher welcomed the class and introduced himself. "Hey i'm your teacher, we're supposed to learn stupid instruments like saxophone and crap. But, that's not happening, because I'm cool and we're playing stuff like Bass guitars, drums, and electric guitars. Well, I suppose I can trust you guys so just call me Billie or Billie Joe, Mr. Armstrong is lame. I'm dating the art teacher, Mike Dirnt but, don't come to me for relationship advice, please. Okay, now I want to know about you guys. You! Tall kid who looks like a Giraffe!" 

"My name's Dallon, I'm dating Brendon, I play Bass already. I will proudly take the name Giraffe as a compliment."

"Next! You! Kid with pink hair."

"Uh m-my name is J-josh and i'm dating t-t-tyler. I play drums and I h-have an-an-anxiety."

"Next kid! Fluffy haired kid next to Josh"

"My name is Tyler, I play piano, bass guitar, ukulele, I sing, and I play a bit of drums. Oh and I'm dating Josh."

"Next, Emo looking kid."

"Ah, that would be me, I'm Pete, and I don't know where my self esteem has Wentz. I play piano, i sing, and I play bass. Oh and i'm super single so all boys out there hit me up."

"Okay then, white hair, black hoodie. Cool looking kid."

"I'm Gerard Way, I sing, i'm depressed but well dressed, and I dabble in guitar."

"Cool Cool, Ginger, Sideburns, Fedora."

"Wow you just totally summarized my life. But uh I play, Guitar, I sing, Piano, Keyboard, and Drums. I'm in a relationship with my fedoras."

"Kid who looks like he belongs in six grade."

"My name's Frank, Uhm, I play guitar, bass, and i sing. Not in a relationship with anyone but, I like someone, in this class."

"Oh cool uhm kid in the corner in the oversized hoodie."

"Mikey, bass, guitar, keyboards, piano."

The bell rang right after Mikey was done, and they were sent of to lunch.

"Have a good day, and bring your instruments tomorrow!" 

Everyone cheered and left the room on their Way to lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hoped you liked the first chapter.   
> Meet the Author: My name is Blake, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm FtM Transgender. I'm successfully out to my parents, and supported. I have a girlfriend, she's chill. (If you're reading this Jessica, i just wanna say, Hey) I have anxiety, like every anxiety, except for separation anxiety. I have ADD and I can't always focus on things. Sometimes those "things," are fanfictions, but i'll update as much as possible.   
> Lastly, please comment and leave kudos because those are "GR8TLY APPRECIATED BLABEDY BLAH"


	3. Dallon Weekes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dallon gets confronted by big bro Gerard. yeet

Gerard and Mikey were looking for a place for sit at lunch when someone called out, "Gerard! Mikey! Over here." They both looked back and saw Brendon waving them over. They walked over to Brendon and took a seat, then Brendon invited Dallon over, and Gerard could see the fear on Mikey's face. Dallon sat down and started a conversation. "So, Mikey uh, band was pretty cool right?" Mikey nodded and said back. "Please e-excusemetousetherestroom." Gerard knew something was up, Mikey wasn't going in there to use the restroom. Mikey got up and ran to the restroom. Gerard wanted to clear things up with Dallon. "So what are you doing with Brendon, Dallon? I thought you were against, that? Why'd you mess with my brother if you are gay? What the heck dude?" Dallon looked guilty and began to talk. "Well, I thought it was cool to hate on people when we were a little younger, so I did. And the main thing that was being laughed at was being gay, or different at all. Little did I know that I was infact, gay. I'm sorry" "You shouldn't tell me you're sorry, tell that to my brother." At that moment Gerard walked away angrily to the restroom to check on Mikey.

When Gerard got into the bathroom Mikey was lying on the floor, pale and motionless. Gerard picked him up bridal style, and ran out of the restroom. "HeLp my brother is uncOnsCiOus!" Gerard yelled, but the cafeteria was so loud, it seemed like nobody heard. But, then Dallon came over and started screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP! US!" Gerard was spooked by the concern in his voice but didn't care at the moment because he thought his brother was going to die, right then and there. Gerard ran with his brother in his arms still, outside to get to the nurse. When he got to the nurses office the nurse demanded he set him down on the bed. "Okay, okay, I'm just concerened lady." "It's Mrs. Yam to you Mister, I don't appreciate your tone." "Just do something for my goddam- gosh darn brother." Dallon, Brendon, Patrick, Pete, and Frank all ran in with concern, and shock,written on their faces. "Well, It seems he's breathing just drive him home Gerard." "Okay I will, but, I can't promise I'll come back." By this time Mikey was already conscious and the first thing he said was, "Dallon get the fu-frick out of here." Dallon obviously walked out and Brendon said, "What was that all about? All he's here for is to see if you're okay. Jesus Mikey you need to chill." Then Brendon left in a hurry to find Dallon. "I hope you feel better Mikes, I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah Patty you'll see me tomorrow, it's not that serous." Then Patrick walked out with a wave goodbye. "Okay uh I'll see you around Moikey, uh b-bye. Oh, and you too Gerard." Frank ended Gerard with a wink and Mikey answered, "Okay bye Frankie!" "Hey, bye Mikey." "Bye Pete." 

Gerard drove Mikey home and just hung out and they talked about what had happened.

"Gee I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared of being hated, of not being allowed to be myself. Of Dallon being a jerk again." Mikey whispered the last part. 

"It's okay Mikes, I'm here for you no matter what. And only because i'm your big brother and I love you."

"I love you too Gerard." 

They ended the conversation with a hug. It only lasted a few seconds before Gerard and Mikey's phone's started buzzing and beeping. It was the group chat thing. 

**Key Code for Names:**

**Beebo - Brendon Urie**

**Wreck it Ralph - Dallon Weekes**

**Emo to the Extremo - Frank Iero**

**Scene Greenbean - Pete Wentz**

**Mikes - Mikey Way**

**Gee - Gerard Way**

**Stumpy: Patrick Stump**

Emo to the Extremo: I sense someone is lurking the chat

Mikes: It's Gee and I

Gee: Yeah ^

Scene Greenbean: r u feeling better

Mikes: Emotionally, no. Physically, yes.

Scene Greenbean: y not emotionally

Gee: Code red for that question.

Scene Greenbean: copy tht

Wreck it Ralph: Because of me, it's me fault. Blame me for Mikey, I did something bad. :| Sorry Bud. 

Mikes: Right okay. I don't want to pass out again so I'm going to leave the chat. Sorry wont cut it BTW.

Wreck it Ralph: I'm super sorry.

Wreck it Ralph has left the chat

Mikes: Oh, I didn't mean to cause this, sorry. 

Emo to the Extremo: its fine it happens 

Beebo: What'd he even do?

Mikes: Too much for me to even process :/

Gee: Don't tell if you don't feel okay with it Mikes.

Emo to the Extremo: aren't you guys in the same house. Just communicate.

Mikes: So, I came out as gay last year and Dallon took it really bad, as well as his friends. He would push me into lockers, call me fag and other names, and beat me up. One time so bad, I broke my wrist, and a few ribs. It was bad, he was so homophobic and crappy. At lunch, I  passed out because I was so scared it would happen again. 

Emo to the Extremo: I am going to hurt Dallon

Beebo: I'm adding Dallon, he has some explaining to do

Beebo has added Wreck it Ralph

Beebo: Scroll up, and explain. Now or it's over. 

Mikes: it's fine. it doesn't matter, I feel like you guys are pitying me

Gee: Moikey we're not pitying you, we need to make sure it doesn't happen again. 

Beebo: ^

Stumpy: I don't cuss usually, but crap, this is crazy. 

Stumpy: But, now explain.

_Wreck it Ralph is typing..._

Scene Greenbean: We don't have all day..

Wreck it Ralph: I honestly thought it was cool because everyone else did it. I felt strong, because really, I was insecure. I didn't know I was gay, I was just told it was wrong. I'm sorry, I didn't know I broke bones, I thought it was harmless fun.

Scene Greenbean: BEATING PEOPLE IS FUN? HMM? 

Stumpy: what the actual heck dude?

Beebo: I s2g dallon I'm done

_Wreck it Ralph has changed their name to I'm sorry okay?_

Beebo: No, it's not okay. 

Gee: Everyone stop, Mikey is having a panic attack.

Emo to the extremo: Is he okay?

Gee: I don't know, I'll get his medicine.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Gee: The medicine isn't working he's still choking. Someone help me, I don't know what to do?

Beebo: I'm coming over. I'm stealing my moms car for this.

Stumpy: Come Pick me Up?

Beebo: Roger That

Emo to the Extremo: Me too?

Beebo: Who else wants to be picked up?

Scene Greenbean: me?

Beebo: Okay I'm on my way

Gee: his breathing is coming back, as well as his heartbeat. But, come anyway, for moral support, we'll have a sleepover. 

 

 


	4. Moikey's okay, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm? What'd you think about it so far.   
> Mentions of suicide, and an attempt. Skip the part where it's in all caps, "DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"   
> that part, skip if you're easily triggered. Stay Safe, Stay Alive.   
> |-/

Gerard has been crying for thirty minutes while Mikey was having a panic! attack. He heard the front door slam open and heard voices. "HEY MIKEY IT'S OKAY BUD, WE'RE COMIN-" "Brendon, shut up, what if he's sleeping." It sounded like Patrick talking to Brendon telling him to lower his voice. "Sorry, we're going to find you guys. Hmm, Basement door? Lets check it out." Gerard saw the door open and light immediately flooded the basement. Brendon ran down the stairs and hugged Mikey like his life depended on it. Brendon let go after about 10 seconds and let the others give hugs. Next, Patrick, Pete, then Frank, but Frank also hugged Gerard, which made Gerard's heart flutter. Patrick brought medical grade migraine and headache medicine, in case Mikey was in pain. Brendon brought doughnuts and weed.  **(of course he did)** Pete brought himself and an extra set of clothes, which the others had forgotten to grab. Pete sat down next to Mikey and rubbed circles into his thigh, Mikey calmed down immediately rested his head on Pete's shoulder. But, Mikey forgot this was his crush and rushed to take his head off Pete's shoulder and became extremely red and flustered. Pete put his hand and grabbed the back of Mikey's neck, and did something Mikey definitely needed. He pulled Mikey into a hug and whispered, "You are the crush I was talking about in band." Mikey smiled, blushed, and whispered back, "I-I like you t-t-too" Pete asked, "So is this happening? Can we be official?" Mikey nodded and pecked Pete's cheek. Pete yelled, "hel-heck yeah!" "What happened?" Gerard asked." Pete whispered to Mikey, "You wanna say? or me?" "You" "WE'RE DATING GUYS" Everyone in the basement cheered and clapped for the new couple.  Gerard warned Pete, "I swear to god if you hurt my brother, I will brutally murder you. Understood?" "Yes, Sir, Brother in Law Sir." Gerard laughed at what came out of Pete's mouth and punched his arm playfully. For the rest of the night Pete and Mikey just cuddled, until, Mikey's phone started ringing with the caller ID, Dallon Weekes. He answered and this is how the call went.

"What do you want Dallon?"

"I want to say I'm sorry, and this is goodbye. Forever. I'm done with breaking people, so I'll fix it all by taking my self out of the picture."

"Dallon don't do it, WHERE ARE YOU DALLON. DALLON? I FORGIVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"  
  


"I'm at the bridge, but there is nothing you can do to stop me. This is it."

Mikey muted his side of the phone call and ordered everyone into the car and to the bridge. They agreed hearing the last few sentences Mikey just yelled. They went at least forty miles above the speed limit and there he stood. Dallon Weekes, big tough kid, standing on the edge of a bridge. Brendon snuck behind him and grabbed him right off the ledge. They all hugged him in a huge group hug and ordered him into the car. Brendon drove all of them back to Mikey and Gerard's house and continued the sleepover. Except there were two couples and two single people, who were also both crushing on each other. Frank said out of no where, "Hey Gerard, wanna cuddle as like a friend way?" "Hell yeah." They also cuddled on the other couch together while Mikey was sitting in Pete's lap, and Dallon was sprawled out across the couch, his head in Brendon's lap, while Brendon stroked his fingers through his hair. They spent the rest of the night like this and eventually all fell asleep watching the re-runs of The Fresh Prince Of Bell Air. 

The next day they all ditched school and just hung out the whole time. Dallon apologized to Mikey, and Mikey accepted the apology. "Hey Mikey, I just want you to know, I was just being stupid an dI don't want you to be scared of me. Because, I'm actually really scared, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, Hey. It's okay, I accept your apology but, if you don't mind me asking. Why'd you want to jump?" 

"Well, I was done. I was afraid nobody would ever talk to me again because I did such horrible things to an innocent soul. But, I hurt you, Mikey Way please, I'm so sorry. I-I- I'm so S-S-S-orry." Dallon ended his sentence a sobbing mess, Mikey's instincts told him to comfort Dallon, so he did. He hugged Dallon, and rubbed his back in circles. "Shh Shh Dallon it's okay. It's just Mikey. It's okay. Shhh Shhh I'm here, let it out." Dallon automatically calmed down at Mikey's soothing words and was happy they were 'cool' again. 

**(Sorry for this um I don't enjoy writing suicide events but i did. oOps.)**

**COMMENT PLEASE OKAY FOR MY SELF ESTEEM. IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY TO SEE YOU GUYS COMMENTED SO PLEASE KEEP DOING IT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT SOMETHING FOR MY SELF ESTEEM PLEASE, it doesn't even have to be relevant. You can comment something like the script of the bee movie, I don't care, it jut makes me happy to see someone saw my writing.


	5. Frank and Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffrankkk and gerard,,, and groupchats eehehhehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyloooo

**Lemme start this over**

Gerard woke up spooning Frank, spooning him. The real stuff, crotch to butt type stuff. Frank was already awake and seemed like he didn't care than Gerard's crotch was on his butt cheeks. Gerard scooted a little away from Frank and Frank felt the loss of Gerard being there. "G'morning sunshine." Gerard said in his rough, deep, and sleepy voice. "Morning Hun." Gerard blushed at Franks words and Frank threw himself at Gerard hiding himself in the crook of Gerard's neck. "Sorry Gee, I-I thought that was okay." Frank said shyly. "No that was not okay, it was perfect Frankie." Frank has been wanting to ask Gee out for three years but never knew how. He knew, it was now or never. "Hey Gee?" "Yes babe." "Are we dating?" Gee started laughing hysterically and said in between laughing fits, "I would hope so after last night." Gerard winked like his life depended on it and Frank asked, "Yo, you got coffee, boyfriend?" Gee nodded and pulled Frank up. While they were walking into the kitchen hand in hand they heard yelling, whistling, and cheering. "Wow, look at you Gee, a boyfriend? Congrats big bro." "About dang time." Brendon used much more profanity but, let's not get into that. "AW WE ARE ALL COUPLE GOALS," Pete yelled. Frank and Gerard both turned beet red and kept walking down to the kitchen. Now, it was Saturday and none of the gays had plans, but to smoke and hang out. With smoking, they wanted to smoke Smarties, obviously.  **(pffft)** Hanging out, with their significant other, is, you know, hanging out. Watching Netflix, cuddling, kissing, and just spending time with eachother. Eventually people had to go home and shower. Pete, Brendon, Dallon, and Frank have all been sharing Gee's and Mikey's clothing and by now, they were running low on clothes. But, everyone of them knew, they'd be back. 

**Thirty Minutes After Everyone Left:**

**Private Chat Between: _Scene Greenbean and Mikes:_**

**Mikes:** I miss you already

 **Scene Greenbean:** Want me to come over?

 **Mikes:** Please, Gee is just rambling on and on about Batman.

 **Scene Greenbean:** I just have to find a ride 

 **Mikes:** We can pick you up

 **Scene Greenbean:** okay my address is: 42069 on Lonely Road

 **Mikes:** Isn't that a song

 **Scene Greenbean:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Mikes:** On my way babe

 **Scene Greenbean:** Okay, love you.

_Mikes is Typing..._

**Scene Greenbean:** Sorry, too soon?

 **Mikes:** I love you more you sappy monster

_Scene Greenbean has changed their name to Sappy Monster_

**Sappy Monster:**  Does it fit?

 **Mikes:** C'mon we're here, but yes it does. ;)

 **Sappy Monster:** pffft ;D

* * *

Gerard pulled outside Pete's House and Mikey pressed the last send, and ran out to "greet" Pete. What Mikey really did was grab Pete's neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss. They pulled away and Gee yelled, "Get in loser we're going shopping," and Pete yelled back, "In that case lemme get my money I need to get something at Hot Topic and Spencers." Pete ran back inside like Sonic and ran back to the car like Lightning McQueen. The only thing Mikey was thinking about was how beautiful he looked, in all his emo glory. He was perfectly messed up eyeliner on his water line, he was wearing a Green Day shirt, something Billie Joe would like, black skinny jeans, with rips on the knees, and black vans. So off they went to the mall. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT FOR MY SELF ESTEEM  
> MAKE ME LAUGHHH  
> PLEASEEEEEeeeee  
> i might kiss my gf  
> oml im so worried  
> im so awkward it should be illegal


	6. hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey the trip to the mallll  
> i am watching the bee movie right now  
> like people say that all the time and never actually watch it. But, i don't pay for netflix to not watch the bee movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kissed my gf, twice. in one day  
> im proud  
> awkward me, kissed a girl, twice.

Gee drove both Mikey and Pete to the mall and even before the car stopped Pete had ran out yelling, "I AM EMO TO THE EXTREME-O." Mikey just laughed along and ran with him. Gee scoffed, parked the car, and walked a bit behind them, trying to pretend he doesn't know them. That was working until Mikey yelled, "MY BROTHER IS THE EMO BOY IN THE BACK WITH RED HAIR. C'MON GAYWAY." Gerard was bright red and ran up to Mikey. Only to punch his arm and get a battle cry of pain. They found Hot Topic and Pete ran in like a giddy seven year old going to a candy store. Pete ended up buying a bunch of random crap, a Toroto Tee shirt, an official Naruto hoodie, and a Jacket that says, "I love my Bf." Mikey enjoyed the last one, now off to Spencers. At Spencers Pete demanded that Mikey stayed outside, for the surprise. Pete bought a shirt that says, "I <3 Anime." and knew he was going to give it to Mikey for his birthday. Mikey's birthday was also in only a couple days, Mikey was sure nobody had remembered, but Pete has a surprise for him. 

Saturday, September  Mikey Way woke up and expected no one to remember, his birthday. Mikey walked downstairs and saw Gee making a cup of coffee, "Morning Gee." Gee turned around with a huge smile on his face and opened the microwave, he pulled out a bag of food and handed it to Mikey. "I went and picked up your favorite, Denny's grilled cheese and fries. Happy Birthday Little Bro." Mikey ran up and hugged Gee, "I love you so much Gee, thank you." The hug ended and they made their way to school.  ***Skips to when they get to school***

"Hey class, I heard it's someones birthday." 

"Please don't do this Billie Joe..." Mikey muterred under his breath.

"IT'S MY BABY MIKEY'S BIRTHDAY." Pete actually screamed and ran to Mikey and jumped into his lap, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"hmmm hey babe, I love you so much." Mikey whispered back.

"Well, now that that's settled, and Mikey is my favorite student... We'll have free class for the rest of the period. But, if any administration comes in, pull out a book or binder and pretend to work." Billie Joe yelled over the commotion of the class.

The whole class yelled in excitement and started talking, except the gays. All of the gays pulled out their phones and opened kik. 

**Wii Sports Ruined My Life:**

**Mikes:** Hey 

 **Sappy Monster:** Hey birthday boy ;)

 **Stumpy:** Happy birthday kiddo

 **Mikes:** Thanks dad

 **Beebo:** can i be the mom

  **Gee:** i don't approve 

_**I'm sorry okay has changed their name to Hi** _

**Hi:** happy b-day moikes 

 **Mikes:** thank daddy longlegs

 **Sappy Monster:**  happy day, happy boy

 **Mikes:** oh gosh

**Sappy Monster has changed their name to _Dinner later?_**

**Mikes: Yes**

**Gee:** don't you dare get caught

 **Mikes:** sorry i'll be staying at petes house tonite 

 **Dinner later?:** yessssss

 **Gee:** you disgusting 13 year olds

 **Mikes:** 14*

 **Beebo:** gee how dare you get ages wrong

 **Hi:** yeah,,,,,, GEE

 **Gee:** blocked and reported

**-About ten minutes later-**

**Mikes:** ready to go babe?

 **Dinner Later:** yes how are we arriving

 **Gee:** on my way to save the day, in adventure bay. 

 **Beebo:** ooh oh oh oh 

 **Gee:** no but im dropping you guys off on your date 

 **Mikes:** love you gee

 **Beebo:** love you gee

 **Dinner Later?:** love you gee

 **Hi:**  love you gee

 **Stumpy:** love you gee

 **Scene Greenbean:** love you gee

 **Hi:** where did you guys come from?

 **Stumpy:** hell

 **Scene Greenbean:** ^

**Beebo has changed the chat name to _Welcome to Hell_**

**Gee:** it suits is but why would the thing everyone copies is "love you gee?"

 **Mikes:** cause we love you, now come pick pete and i up

 **Dinner Later?** **:**  yes please :) 

 

**next chapter will be the date and the juicy aftermath ;)))))**

**but once again,please comment, also if you want leave a kudo, even if you h a t e it.**

**comment if you hate/like it and leave suggestions on what you'd like to see in the future.**

**im out**

**-blake (author)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright  
> c  
> o  
> m  
> m  
> e  
> n  
> t
> 
> p  
> l  
> e  
> a  
> s  
> e  
> inspiring poem:  
> A little white one that I take  
> Goes to my hands so they won't shake.  
> The blue ones that I use a lot  
> Tell me I'm happy when I'm not.  
> re-pollination across the nation" -b.b.b 2007

**Author's Note:**

> thanks uh i'll continue if you guys want me to comment ideas and if you'll actually read this.


End file.
